


THE NIGHT THE MOON WAS FULL

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not just a fantasy for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE NIGHT THE MOON WAS FULL

It was one of the more unusual requests I got from a hotel guest. Every night I was to run the bath half full with cold water and add 12 buckets of ice. This hotel was unique as every room was different and every room had a bath tub located in the room where the bed was. The bathroom had a shower but the bathtub was front and center in the bedroom. Most rooms had a view of NYC at the higher levels. This was on the tenth floor. Doing this during a cold November was peculiar but the guests at this exclusive hotel were often artists with requests I did not understand or did I ever need to understand. My English was not good enough for me to question much either.  
I was on duty the evening of the full moon when I got a call from the desk that a guest on the tenth floor needed help. It seems he was in that ice bath when he got a muscle spasm and could barely move. I looked around for any man but this was Thanksgiving eve and we were low on staffing. The other maids were on break so I went to the room to see what I could do for the guest. I knocked then let myself in to the darkened room and there he was grimacing in pain. He had let the water out of the tub but there was still a lot of ice. An empty bottle of wine was next to the bath. I immeditately brought him towels and a robe but he really couldn't move so I just threw a towel over his nakedness. I reached for the faucets and started the warm water. He seemed to feel this was a good idea. As the ice melted away the tub filled with warmer water that I hoped would help with the spasm. The guest agreed on this plan of action although he was still wincing in pain at every movement he tried to make. I sat on the bed while the tub filled and we both started to see the humor in the situation with him stuck in the bathtub. I was beginning to giggle and when he tried to laugh his breath caught mid giggle with the pain. The towel was covering him in the warm bath so he was not exposed and I asked him in my limited English, where the cramp was coming from. He said it was his back. I asked if I could try to massage it out and knelt next to the tub and began a gentle rubbing of his upper back where I could reach. I wished I had some epsom salts but I'd have to make do with plain warm water. My experience in the rehab nursing home was coming in handy today. He was hesitant but by being so very gentle he started to trust I could help him. The water was warm and and I felt where the muscle had seized up. With gentle manipulation it was loosening, and with the warm water the guest was rolling on his side in the bath to afford me better access for the hand massage. His arm was thrown over the side of the tub and his relief was obvious. I suggested that he might be able to get out and he crawled over the side of the tub while the towel fell away. He was breathtakingly beautiful in his nakedness but still on his hands and knees. He went crawling towards the bed and I scurried to turn down the spread so he could lay down. Propping himself up he got in and I covered him with the quilt

I asked if I could do anything else for him and he asked me to turn up the fire in the gas fireplace. The warmth started radiating into the room making it more comfortable for someone who was a bit damp. I did not want to leave him in damp sheets but how to move a grown man to the other side of the bed when he was in so much discomfort? I left to get another comforter and told him, in my limited English, that I would be back with dry bedding. On returning I saw that he had already moved to the dryer part of the bed, and he was naked. It had become warm very quickly and he must have thrown off the comforter. I went to take away the damp bedding when I saw him looking at me inquiringly. He asked if I was always so calm and efficient with naked guests and I told him that he was my first one. He smiled at that and when I saw that smile I knew who he was.  
I was standing next to a naked Keanu Reeves. I pulled the top sheet out of the linen bundle and covered him.

He looked at me askance for a moment then asked if he was keeping me from work. He was but somehow it was not foremost in my mind. Was there anything else he needed? He asked if I would get him some bourbon. After finishing the bottle of wine he must have been somewhat tipsy but I called room service and ordered it up for him. Just as I put down the phone he asked if there would be turkey for thanksgiving on the menu. I had to ask him several times as my english is not that great but I finally was able to order him up a turkey dinner. I clucked around him like a mother hen until room service came. He was unable to move out of the bed so I pushed the cart next to him but he still could not reach. I handed him the bourbon while I arranged a plate of food he could eat in the bed, propping him up on 3 pillows. My life was about earning a living and any interest I had in a celebrity had always been put on the back burner. But now having him to myself I found all the movies and memories coming back to me. And no matter how photogenic he was on the big screen he was exuding sex from that bed. He said he was uncomfortable eating when I was not, so I pulled up a chair and finished up the dinner with him. He said he was feeling better with the bourbon in him and some food but he really had to read the script changes for tomorrow early call and would I read with him? My english was going to sound funny but he had heard me speaking and it did not seem to be a problem. I mentioned it and he said my english was fine and it would really help him. So we ran the lines for the next hour. He suddenly looked embarrassed admitting he needed to use the bathroom. Inch by inch he pulled himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed as I cleared the way for his hobble to the bathroom. He told me I could go but I was unwilling to leave him until he was tucked in for the night. He had the sheet around him and Ieaned on me to get there. I was not sure if he was debilitated from the drinking or the muscle injury. When he was back in the bed I tidied up the bedclothes and felt compelled to kiss him on the cheek...then on the mouth and he did not protest. He whispered that I smelled really good. I asked if he wanted me to leave him for the night and he shook his head no. I didn't need any more encouragement as I undressed and let my hair down in front of him, reveling in the fact that my first sexual experience would be with HIM on the night of the full moon. I climbed into the other side of the bed enjoying being able to show my youthful body to him. He had a condom in his wallet at bedside and put it on while I was kissing him. He could not make the usual moves but he fondled my breasts and between my legs while I kissed him. I crawled on top of him and slowly impaled myself on his engorged organ only wincing for a second when his penis pushed past my virginity. He rubbed my clitoris knowingly and I could see his eyes smoldering with desire as I began to slide up and down on his hardness. Just as I began to climax he closed his eyes and groaned out a climax of his own. I lay back on my side of the bed and he fell asleep without saying a word. Shortly after so did I. Sometime in the night he must have been feeling better as he was curled up with his face in my neck breathing rhythmically.  
His phone rang at 6am for his early call to the set. He went about getting dressed seeming vastly improved. He spoke of being too old for so much physical movie making. I reminded him he was not too old for me and I was only 20 years old. That made him smile.


End file.
